


practicality

by nuguist



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: ?!, Cumplay, Dressing Room Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, PWP kinda, handjobs, im bad at tagging wtf, kinda??, theyre both whipped but you cant see that unless you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuguist/pseuds/nuguist
Summary: it’s overwhelming, hwiyoung thinks.





	practicality

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is my first public fic and nsfw fic ive finished im kinda scared but thats ok muah

it’s overwhelming, hwiyoung thinks.

the rough kisses being planted by taeyang along his jawline… the marks being made here and there… the pants and small whines that he’s eliciting… the hand that's making its way down hwiyoung’s body so slow it's _almost_ painful…

he needs more, though; this hwiyoung _knows_.

he doesn’t care that they don’t really have the time and that they’re not _really_ supposed to be doing this in the dressing room before their concert, but neither of the two boys can find it in them to actually care. yeah, they could stop, yeah, they could do this another time, one where they might _not_ get caught; but hey, where’s the fun in that?

taeyang’s hand is pressing against hwiyoung’s abdomen, under his shirt, his skin feels like it’s on fire, “i need you _now_ …” hwiyoung’s voice is quickly decreasing into a whine.

at that, taeyang is bringing his head up to meet hwiyoung’s half-lidded eyes, and he is nodding lightly. his hands are picking up speed quickly, and before either of them can tell what’s going on, hands are tugging at the waistline of hwiyoung’s _now-way-too-tight_ jeans.

once the restriction is gone, it’s over for himself, hwiyoung thinks.

and he’s right. it _is_ over for himself, because taeyang wastes no time in quickly wrapping a hand around hwiyoung’s dick, and he’s starting off stroking at an _achingly_ slow pace.

hwiyoung swears he hates it.  
 _but not really_ , he can’t hate it.

how could he hate it when taeyang knows exactly how much to tease him, how to touch him _just right_ and make him do basically whatever he wants? he couldn’t hate it. it felt too good to hate it.

“is this what you want?” taeyang asks, looking up at hwiyoung, whose eyes are squeezed shut; despite the lack of everything taeyang _could_ be doing, he’s already biting hard on his bottom lip, holding back so many _pretty_ sounds that taeyang doesn’t want him to keep in.

hwiyoung mindlessly whines out a “yes” in response; of course this is what he wants. in fact he wants _so much more_.

taeyang stops.

“then let me hear you.”

hwiyoung’s disappointment comes out vocally through a long whine from hwiyoung, “please… _please_ keep going… i will just— _please_ …”

taeyang returns his hand to hwiyoung’s cock, which is _painfully_ hard, and this time, he is slightly speeding up the pace. the change of speed is slight, but it sends hwiyoung into overdrive.

loud, long strings of whimpers, curse words and throaty moans fall out of hwiyoung’s mouth without him even thinking, and taeyang loves everything he is doing to him, how _he_ is the only one who can make hwiyoung feel this way.

taeyang looks up and down at hwiyoung, taking in everything about him, “you look so pretty like this.”

and he does. he looks so pretty with his head tilted back exposing his neck, which is littered with tiny marks; his eyebrows furrowed; his mouth fallen open, high pitched sounds nonchalantly streaming out; and even the tiny beads of sweat forming on his forehead, along with the tears that are glossing over his eyes.

“you’re so close already…” taeyang slows his movements back down, “aren’t you?” he can tell by the way the younger is twitching, the way he’s grabbing at whatever he possibly could, and the way that he is obviously trying not to be too loud.

taeyang stops completely when there’s still no answer, “i said, are you close?” hwiyoung is panting and trying to regain his composure, or at least enough to answer the question, but at this point he feels so high and doesn’t know if there’s any way he can make himself respond as fast as taeyang wants.

but he manages to, “y-yes…” his voice is small and sounds almost broken, but he responds, “yes i’m c-close.” he is trying to buck his hips up just enough to get taeyang to move his hand, to give him _the little bit more he needs so bad_ , but to no avail.

taeyang nods after a few seconds, “okay. i’ll keep going…” he pauses, “if you beg for it.” hwiyoung whimpers.

his voice is terribly shaky, but he is so determined to get this, “please… please… i need it so bad.” he looks up at taeyang; his eyes are barely open, though, the pleasure hanging heavily in his gaze, everything was so overwhelming.

taeyang swipes his thumb over the tip of hwiyoung’s cock, “keep going,” his hand beginning to move so slow that it’s barely noticeable, but enough for hwiyoung to know to keep going, “you’re doing so good…”

hwiyoung is tearing up, his voice breaking into hiccup-y sounds, “ _please... touch me_ — j-just please do anything you want… i want _you_ … i- please keep going, i’ll be so g-good, i-i promise i’ll b—” his stutters and jumbled words are cut off by his own loud gasp when taeyang’s hand suddenly starts to move up and down rhythmically, seemingly timing up perfectly with taeyang’s hums of approval and his own whimpers.

hwiyoung is trembling, and it’s very visible. his hands are chaotically reaching out to grasp at anything he could possible get a hold of, holding until his knuckles were whitening.

taeyang doesn’t slow down, he just keeps working and twisting his hand _just_ perfectly, hwiyoung’s body shaking even more with every single stroke. he is _so_ close, but he wants to make this last as long as possible. he wants to make taeyang proud.

taeyang notices. he notices how hwiyoung is clenching his jaw, the way he’s moving his head like the world won’t stop spinning, how he is clearly holding on _for him_ , and taeyang is so fascinated.

taeyang is relishing every single detail about hwiyoung, he loves everything he sees. he loves how hard hwiyoung is trying, and how good he’s being, _just for him._

“baby, you’ve done so well,” taeyang slides his thumb over the tip of hwiyoung’s dick one last time, pressing lightly, “ _cum for me_ ,” and hwiyoung loses all control.

with taeyang’s words, cum almost immediately paints his own tummy, his thighs, and taeyang’s fingers, which taeyang immediately brings up to hwiyoung’s mouth, hwiyoung knowing exactly what taeyang wants him to do. he opens his mouth willingly, taking in taeyang’s fingers, his tongue instantly swirling around the digits, tasting himself. taeyang hums and nods in approval.

“good boy,” taeyang murmurs, standing up and smoothing down his shirt,

“you should clean up.”


End file.
